Who knew buying Tampons could be Fun?
by Cathey Scully
Summary: Mulder's take on Scully's bad day


Title: Who knew that buying tampons could be fun?  
  
Author: Cathey Scully  
  
Rating: eh PG-13 possibly for language  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Summary: a sequel in Mulder's POV of Why bad days are oh so good.  
  
Disclaimer: ***thinks**** What? You think they're mine? Like hell they are.  
  
Feedback: yes please: CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com  
  
Archiving: What the hell? Okay, Just tell me where so I can visit.  
  
Notes: When I wrote the first one, it didn't really occur to me to write another one. But, Muldermuse wanted his turn to talk and who am I to deny someone with that face?  
  
From the moment she woke up; I knew Scully was going to have a bad day. I'd gotten up an hour before she did, which is unusual for us on a Saturday. Hell, it's unusual for me to be up before Scully any day. I'd thought that I was going to be the wonderful boyfriend and surprise my beloved in bed with a soft morning kiss and a cup of coffee. Things did not go as I'd planned however.  
  
Scully came wandering into the kitchen, looking so warm and sleepy that I just wanted to cuddle up with her and kiss the living daylights out of her. Unfortunately, she decided to come into the kitchen about three seconds after the coffee pot decided to explode and cover, not only the kitchen counter and the kitchen floor, but me as well with relatively hot watery brownish liquid.  
  
Scully stood gaping at me as I stripped off my white t-shirt and used it to mop up the liquid that was overflowing onto the floor. She slowly but surely made her way over to me and used a dishtowel to wipe off my wet, overheated, lightly burned chest.  
  
"Mulder are you okay? That stuff had to be hot." I set the soiled shirt down on the counter and covered Scully's little, cool, strong hands with my own, much larger ones.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just sorry your surprise got all fucked up." She raised a beautiful eyebrow.  
  
"My surprise?"  
  
"I was going to wake you up with a kiss and some coffee. Till this damn pot exploded." Scully nodded.  
  
"You know, you can still give me a kiss, coffee or no."  
  
"Oh good." I leaned down a bit as Scully tilted her head up and our mouths met in a beautiful morning kiss. See, were just like this, we've known each other for so long and only been romancing each other for not even a year. But we're so in tune with each other's needs and wants, that we could go through a day with our eyes closed and still find our way into each other's arms.  
  
Once we broke apart, Scully leaned her beautiful head against my bare shoulder. My arms wound their way around her tiny waist. We stood there for a few minutes, just savoring the feel of one another when Scully sniffed me.  
  
"Mulder, hmm you smell like coffee. I like it." I grinned into her hair.  
  
"Well, I put my favorite fragrance on just for you. Aue de coffee." Scully laughed her beautiful sweet laugh that I'd heard so few times before we became involved. She yawned and slipped out of my embrace, leaving my chest cold and bare again.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully I'll feel better when I'm done."  
  
"Okay Scully. I'll clean up in here." Scully tossed a small smile my way and it immediately spurned me into action to make Scully's kitchen spotless.  
  
Five minutes later Scully walked back inside and told me that I'd have to stay in the kitchen or she'd blindfold me. The bathroom door was so broken it wouldn't close. *Well of course honey, what did you expect after last night?* Scully's been really, really insecure of her body lately. So much so, that I haven't been able to do my favorite pastime. Watching Scully. I'll watch her anywhere, anytime.  
  
True to my word, I stayed put in the kitchen till Scully called from the bedroom that it was okay to come out. I went into the bedroom and rooted through "my" drawer and pulled out my favorite t-shirt. It was gray and soft, and not to mention, Scully's favorite. I pulled it over my head and went back into the living room. About five minutes later, Scully made her way out wearing her bathrobe. She was up to something, I could feel it.  
  
"Mulder, could you do me an itty bitty favor?" Uh oh. Here is comes. Not that I wouldn't do anything for Scully, I just had a bad feeling about this. Scully didn't wait for me to answer; she started to toy with my shirt.  
  
"Sure Scully. What do you need me to do?" She starts to talk again and the next thing I know, Scully's pressing her sexy little mouth to my ear and telling me to go buy some Tampax Ultra Protection for her. Involuntarily I started to gulp. After I'd regained my breath I told her I'd run her errand and she gave me the longest kiss I've ever had in my life. In a daze, I left Scully's apartment and climbed into the car.  
  
That's where I was when I got the call. The ring I'd ordered for Scully had come in, so I headed to the jewelers before I went to the drug store. I was planning on asking Scully to marry me at her mother's the next weekend, but Scully seemed to be having such a bad day that I had decided to pop the question as soon as I got home.  
  
I tried to move as fast as I could, not even feeling the least bit embarrassed when the teenager with the short spiky green hair and multiple piercings rang up my snickers bar and Scully's tampons and pads. I'd added them in just for good measure. I'd seen the brand and kind Scully uses in the bathroom and on numerous out of town cases, so it was no sweat.  
  
I drove home, breaking numerous speed laws and crept into the apartment. I could hear Scully moving around the kitchen and decided to go surprise her with my proposal. I put the bag of her stuff on the table where two plates had been set up and pulled her by the waist into my arms. I pressed gentle kisses into Scully's neck as she turned around. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the velvet box that housed her ring. After I handed it to Scully and instructed her to open it, I dropped to my knees. Her eyes widened as she viewed the emerald that I'd picked out for her.  
  
"Scully, I'd originally planned on asking you to marry me at your mom's next weekend, but the jeweler called while I was out and said that your ring was in, and I know that your week and day hasn't been so great, so I decided to ask you now. Scully, marry me?"  
  
I didn't have to wait long for her answer when she started to laugh and partially cry at the same time. After pulling me up for a wet kiss, Scully gave the biggest smile I'd ever seen. If only Scully would give me that smile everyday, I'd run out for tampons every month.  
  
End. How was it? I just thought it needed a Mulder POV. What did you think?  



End file.
